edmfandomcom-20200223-history
DJ Mog
From the early age of just 9, Belfast DJ and Producer Mog started out his career playing in local clubs and under 18 events across Northern Ireland. Winning local DJ competitions and building popularity he earned himself regular guest spots at popular Belfast Nightclubs Copperfields & The Orpheus. It was these clubs where he was later spotted by established DJ and Producer Modelle, who convinced Mog to spend more time in the studio than behind the turntables. With this in mind Mog & Modelle went on to become well known studio partners and produced under a number of aliases including: 'Funkaholicz', 'The Columbians', 'Tuff Twins' and the 'Blitz Kidz. They also remixed for major record labels like All Around the World and top artists such as Tina Turner, Nomad, Major Players and Hard House Queen, Rachel Auburn. The most well known of their productions was their local club hit 'Tribal Satisfaction' which gave Mog his first taste of radio play and put him on the line-up for Northern Ireland’s biggest & most famous Superclub, The Met Arena.After working with Modelle, Mog went on to pursue his career as a DJ and in 2004 Mog was crowned Nort hern Ireland Mixing Champion. It was a title that secured his place as one of the most exciting up & coming DJ’s in Nort hern Ireland & quickly put him on t he club circuit were his reput at ion as an ent ert ainer grew. In 2005 Mog returned to production work and setup his own recording studio, Hairy Lemon. Using an array of aliases including: Space Hustlers, Krowd Killerz & Tatoe & Tease, Mog’s studio work began to build popularit y wit h Radio 1‘s Judge Jules who in 2006 made his huge electro bass driven remix of the Killers anthem ‘Mr Brightside’ his 'Tried & Tested' record of the week. A remix that received massive worldwide DJ support, radio plays and was made Dave Pearce's 'One For The Weekend' on Radio 1, helping it make its way on to all the Radio 1 Dance Shows from Pete Tong to Annie Mac.In 2006 Mog earned himself a residency at the hugely popular nightclub, Clubland in Cookstown & took main stage for the first time at Ireland's biggest dance festival Planet Love. A stage he shared with superstar DJ’s & PA’s Paul Van Dyk, Chicane, Happy Mondays, Judge Jules, Eddie Halliwell and Mauro Picotto. The summer also saw Mog jet off abroad for the first time to play Majorca’s most famous nightclub, BCM.In 2007 Mog’s residency at 'Clubland' in Cookstown became one of Northern Irelands biggest nights & saw exclusive tours from MTV Dance, Dave Pearce, Tidy and Northern Irelands biggest festival 'Planet Love' all grace its busy doorsteps. Mog also made his first appearance on Radio 1's Dance Anthems with Dave Pearce, was nominated for 'Best Live Performance' alongside Fatboy Slim & Tiesto and appeared on the Galaxy Chart on MTV Dance. Building on the success of 2007, 2008 saw Mog start- up his own digital label, Ego Records. The labels first release ‘DJ Mog & Phil Crawf Present Tatoe & Groove - Scorpion’ was made ‘Tried & Tested’ record of the week by Radio 1‘s Judge Jules & topped the DJ Download best sellers chart. The success of these releases soon brought remix offers for Mog, most well known of these was the ‘DJ Mog & Phil Crawf’ remix of Agnelli & Nelson's, 'Just When' which was a huge success & featured on Judge Jules' top 10 selling 'Judgment Sunday's' compilation. With production going from strength to strength Ireland’s leading newspaper, ‘The Irish Star’ featured Mog as ‘One to watch‘ & it was none other than the BBC who were next to take notice. Asking him to join the line-up on the ‘BBC Introducing’ stage at Creamfields 10th Anniversary Festival Mog was handpicked by Radio 1 DJ’s Pete Tong, Judge Jules, Annie Mac and Kissy Sell Out to be broadcasted live from the festival & filmed as part of a BBC documentary. Finishing the year off with a bang Mog played alongside the worlds number 1 DJ, Armin Van Buuren at Planet Love’s sell out event, ‘Dance Against The Machine’. A set that also featured a live PA from ‘Superfreakz’ frontman ‘Mark Le Sal’. In 2009 Mog released his first official single, ‘Searching’. The single which featured Mark Le Sal on vocals became a huge worldwide radio hit & topped chart s all over world, put t ing his name & label ’Ego Records’ firmly in the public eye. Mog’s second single ‘Not For Long’ (which also featured Mark Le Sal on vocals) broke download records by becoming then first release to top DJ Download’s top 4 with the same release. The huge single was complied alongside Deadmau5 & David Guetta for the ever popular Azuli ‘Miami’ compilation series and reached the top 10 of the UK album charts. With production now becoming the main focus for Mog he devoted the rest of 2009 to his Belfast based studio, better known as the home of Ego Records and began work on his debut artist album. In 2010 Mog released his eagerly anticipated debut artist album, ‘Somewhere in Between’. The album which featured collaborations with Mark Le Sal, Judge Jules, Amanda Angelic, Paul Kennedy, John Gibbons & Scimon Tist gave birth to his BIGGEST hit to date, Somewhere. The single which featured the vocals of Sarah Lynn reached No1 on t he US Billboard Chart & remained in the Top 20 for over 8 weeks. It also dominated radio & club’s back in Europe & UK earning Mog new fan’s the world over. 2010 also saw Mog become support act of choice for Fatboy Slim & Deadmau5 at their sell-out concert in Belfast’s Giant Park. Now into 2011 Mog’s ever increasing popularity continues with the launch of his weekly radio show on Northern Irelands No1 music station, Cool Fm. He is also set to release his 2nd US single & has just signed with one of the industry’s most respected management teams, Doublemono! A team that can already be credited with successfully developing No1 act's such as Pixie Lott, La Roux, The Waterboys & The Cure to name but a few. And with that being only the start of things to come this year, 2011 is set to become a huge milestone in all things Mog! Category:Producers Category:DJs